


Ridiculous Romantic Holiday

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, bit of angst, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amber-one-owl on tumblr asked: Congrats to your follower milestone! :-) For the prompt: Sherlolly, awkward Valentine's Day, please?</p><p>I also got an anon Valentines prompt, so I'm combining them. Hope that's okay. Thank you both so much!</p><p>Fun times on February 14!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Romantic Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberowl/gifts).



> Thanks to MizJoely for her betaing and her wonderful suggestions. 
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy. ~Lil~

* * *

Molly sat staring across the restaurant wondering what had possessed her to agree to this farce. She took a very large drink of wine then leaned back in her chair and pushed her food around on her plate. How could two people with so much in common have absolutely nothing to talk about? She looked at her dinner companion, who seemed painfully uncomfortable as he studied the desert menu like it was the single most interesting thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

She'd finally had enough. "Why in the name of all things Holy did you ask me to dinner?

He pulled his attention away from the riveting menu and said, "What do you mean?"

"Don't screw with me, Sherlock. I'm just annoyed enough to stab you with a fork. You know I'm good for it and these aren't plastic." She held up her weapon of choice for good measure.

He nervously fiddled with his napkin and cleared his throat. "It was clear that you had no plans for this ridiculous holiday..."

"So this is some sort of pity dinner!" she interrupted, refusing to refer to it as a date. There was nothing about this evening that remotely resembled a date.

Sherlock's jaws clenched. "If you'd allow me to finish..." He sighed. "I deduced that you had no plans for this evening and I thought you'd rather spend your time with me than curled up with that cat of yours. Obviously I was incorrect. It can happen to even the best of minds."

He never once made eye contact. _He's lying!_ Sherlock Holmes always looked a person dead in the eyes when he was speaking to them, especially when he was making a point. It was intimidating and disarming. Molly had known the consulting ass-hat long enough to know at least most of his tells and _this_ was one of them. Now, if she could only figure out... _Oh, no they didn't! How could they do this to me? How humiliating!_

"What did they threaten you with, Sherlock?" she asked trying and failing to contain her anger.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let's see... what could be frightening enough to get you to take poor pitiful me out on Valentine's Day? Did John threaten to stop helping with cases? Or delete the blog? It'd have to be big."

"I don't know what you're talking about Molly." He actually looked confused. But Molly wasn't buying it for a minute, she was far to upset.

"Maybe Mary just pulled a gun on you." She laughed bitterly at the thought of her friends going to such lengths to make this evening happen. She wasn't just angry, she was hurt.

Sherlock stood up. "This was a mistake," he mumbled as fished some cash out of his pocket then tossed it onto the table. "I... apologise, Molly," he said grabbing for his coat.

"Of course it was a mistake," she snapped as she stood up and snatched her coat from the back of her chair. "I'm not some charity case. I get plenty of offers. I could have had a date tonight if I'd really wanted one," she continued her rant as followed him out of the restaurant.

On the pavement outside Sherlock turned on her with fury in his eyes. " _This_ is why I don't do these sort of things. I knew it wouldn't end well. Even the woman I trust most in this world can't..." He jerked away and stormed off. "Oh never mind!"

Molly chased after him. "No! What do you mean? What were you going to say? Sherlock!"

He stopped and took a deep breath before turning around once again. "No one threatened me to ask you out, Molly, I did so of my own accord." He paused, his eyes flicking over her face. "I did it because I... wanted to. Because I've wanted to for a long time." He put his hands on his hips and looked down at his feet.

Molly's anger evaporated in an instant and was replaced by confusion and a bit of fear. "Why did you lie?"

He huffed. "You were clearly not enjoying yourself. I... misjudged your feelings for me."

"Misjudged... you mean you thought that I liked you?"

He laughed bitterly, still not looking at her. "No. I thought that you were still in love with me."

When he finally looked at her again Molly saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before, _hurt_. Genuine hurt feelings. _Oh... shit. What have I done?_

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I will just be heading home with the little bit of pride that I have left."

But before he could turn to leave Molly grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him down until his lips met hers. "I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips. It was an awkward first kiss, to say the least. Sherlock was certainly caught off guard and Molly could barely reach him, also she was trying to talk and kiss at the same time. Finally she released him. "I didn't know." She moved her hands to the back of his neck, holding him tightly. "Forgive me?"

He gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, it does. And I would have enjoyed myself if I had known." Sherlock removed Molly's hands from around his neck and for a second she thought that her heart had stopped.

"Well then, should we try this again with your new found knowledge?" He held her hands running, his thumbs across her knuckles. "I feel the same, and I want to spend this utterly pointless holiday with you if you can promise to refrain from stabbing with cutlery."

"I think I can handle that," she said with a smile.

"Good. So where to next?"

"Can we just go somewhere and talk?" Molly asked, though she had something else on her mind.

Sherlock studied her for a moment, then he gently cradled her head in his hands. "I don't think that's what you really want, Doctor."

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Besides, we've spent the last six years talking." He closed the distance and grazed her lips with his ever so lightly. Then he trailed kisses along her cheek and jaw and neck. "It's a romantic holiday, after all," he whispered. "Baker Street?"

"Yeah, that'd be... lovely." She giggled almost not believing the turn that the evening had taken.

He offered her his arm, which she gladly took, as they stepped to the curb and he hailed a cab.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know! ~Lil~


End file.
